Dana Delany
Dana Welles Delany, geboren am 13.März 1956, ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Synchronsprecherin. Biografie Delany wuchs in Stamford, Connecticut auf. Sie studierte an der Wesleyan University, dann zog sie nach New York City, wo sie im Fernsehen und in Theaterstücken auftrat. Im Thriller Der Fanatiker (1981) spielte sie an der Seite von Lauren Bacall und James Garner. Es folgten kleine Rollen, so spielte sie 1986 an der Seite von Tom Selleck in zwei Folgen der Fernsehserie Magnum die Rolle der Cynthia Farrell. In den Jahren 1988 bis 1991 spielte Delany in der Fernsehserie China Beach. Für diese Rolle wurde sie in den Jahren 1990 und 1991 für einen Golden Globe nominiert. In den Jahren 1989 und 1992 gewann sie einen Emmy, für den sie außerdem noch 1990 und 1991 nominiert wurde. In der kurzlebigen Fernsehserie Das Geheimnis von Pasadena spielte Delany die Hauptrolle der Catherine McAllister. Für ihre Rolle in der 13-teiligen Serie Kidnapped – 13 Tage Hoffnung erhielt sie positive Kritiken. Von 2007 bis 2010 war Delany in der erfolgreichen Fernsehserie Desperate Housewives als Katherine Mayfair zu sehen. Ursprünglich wurde Delany bei Start der Serie die Rolle der Bree Van de Kamp, letztlich gespielt von Marcia Cross, angeboten, sie war die Wunschbesetzung von Marc Cherry. Delany lehnte die Rolle ab, da sie nach Das Geheimnis von Pasadena nicht erneut eine Hausfrau spielen wollte. Bereits zuvor lehnte Delany eine letztlich sehr erfolgreiche Rolle ab. Ihre Rolle in Desperate Housewives wurde aus der Serie herausgeschrieben, weil Delany eine Hauptrolle in der Serie Body of Proof angenommen hatte. Filmografie (Auswahl) *1981: Der Fanatiker (The Fan) *1984: The Streets *1984: Threesome *1985: Nichts wie weg (Almost You) *1986: A Winner Never Quits *1986: Liberty *1996: Where the River Runs Black *1988: Masquerade – Ein tödliches Spiel (Masquerade) *1988: Patty (Patty Hearst) *1988: Mond über Parador (Moon over Parador) *1990: A Promise to Keep *1992: Housesitter – Lügen haben schöne Beine (HouseSitter) *1992: Light Sleeper *1993: Tombstone *1993: Wild Palms *1993: Batman und das Phantom *1993: Mord ist die Rache (Donato and Daughter) *1994: Der Feind in den eigenen Reihen *1994: Texan *1994: Undercover Cops (Exit to Eden) *1995: Live Nude Girls *1995: Choices of the Heart: The Margaret Sanger Story *1996: Amy und die Wildgänse (Fly Away Home) *1996: For Hope *1996: The Batman Superman Movie: World’s Finest (Stimme) *1996: Superman: The Last Son of Krypton (Stimme) *1997: True Women *1998: Mörderische Freunde *1998: Rescuers: Stories of Courage: Two Couples *1998: Wide Awake *1998: Der lange Weg zur Wahrheit (The Patron Saint of Liars) *1999: The Outfitters *1999: Sirens *1999: Resurrection – Die Auferstehung *1999: Shake, Rattle and Roll: The American Love Story *2000: The Right Temptation – Mörderische Versuchung (The Right Temptation) *2001: Final Jeopardy *2002: Mother Ghost *2002: Betty Anne Waters (Conviction) *2003: Spin *2003: A Time to Remember *2004: Baby for Sale *2005: Getting to Know You *2007: Route 30 *2008: A Beautiful Life *2008: Flying Lessons *2010: Multiple Sarcasm *2010: Camp Hell *2010: Drunkboat *2010: Firebreather (Stimme) *2012: Freelancers Fernsehserien *1978: Ryan’s Hope (eine Episode) *1979–1980: Love of Live *1981: Jung und Leidenschaftlich – Wie das Leben so spielt (eine Episode) *1985: Das Model und der Schnüffler (eine Episode) *1986–1987: Magnum (zwei Episoden) *1987: Sweet Surrender (sechs Episoden) *1988: Die besten Jahre (Thirtysomething, eine Episode) *1988–1991: China Beach (61 Episoden) *1992: Cheers (eine Episode) *1992–1997: Die Larry Sanders Show (The Larry Sanders Show, drei Episoden) *1993: Wild Palms (vier Episoden) *1995: Fallen Angels (eine Episode) *1996: Wing Commander Academy (Stimme, 13 Episoden) *1996–2000: Superman (Stimme, 41 Episoden) *1997: Duckman (Stimme, eine Episode) *1997: Spy Game (eine Episode) *2000: Frauenpower (Family Law, eine Episode) *2001–2002: Das Geheimnis von Pasadena (13 Episoden) *2002–2003: Presidio Med (14 Episoden) *2003–2005: Die Liga der Gerechten (Stimme, sieben Episoden) *2004: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (eine Episode) *2004: Boston Legal (eine Episode) *2005: Kojak (zwei Episoden) *2005–2006: Related (2 Episoden) *2006: The L Word – Wenn Frauen Frauen lieben (eine Episode) *2006: Battlestar Galactica (eine Episode) *2006–2007: Kidnapped – 13 Tage Hoffnung (13 Episoden) *2007: The Batman (Stimme, zwei Episoden) *2007–2010, 2012: Desperate Housewives (65 Episoden) *2010: Batman: The Brave and the Bold (Stimme, eine Episode) *2010: Castle (zwei Episoden) *2011–2013: Body of Proof (42 Folgen) *2015: Hand of God Quelle *Wikipedia:https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dana_Delany Kategorie:Schauspielerin Kategorie:Synchronsprecherin